Annie Cresta - Trapped inside
by ShiningInShadows
Summary: This is Annie Cresta's life before the games, throughout the games and after. Some people call her 'mad' but what really is she thinking? Is she trapped inside...?
1. Thinking back

Annie Cresta: Trapped inside

**A/N: Hey, this is my new story about Annie Cresta, her life in the games and life after. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games!**

Chapter 1:

_I was in the forest; I was barefoot running up and down the hills, the breeze blowing through my hair and the soft mud cushioning my feet. The birds were singing down to me and I felt alive. The smell of timber and freshly cut logs cleared my head and set me into peace. There was nobody there and I felt free. None of the awful headaches no screams. It was like I was a bird, trapped in a cage and unable to get out, then the gate blew open and I was free. Then there was a noise. The sound of barking and yelping, I spun around to see a mutt. I froze in my tracks, this was no ordinary mutt. Its fur was a soft bronze and its eyes were the colour of the sea. It ducked down and its eyes turned dark as it shook in rage. Finnick. I cried as it lunged for me and everything turned black..._

I woke up sweating and shaking, this had so far been the worst nightmare. I clasped my forehead and groaned as the pain shook me; it was like there was a heart viciously beating inside my head. My hand fumbled on the bedside table searching for my glass of water, I grabbed it but another shock had controlled me, taken over my body and I dropped the glass surprised. It shattered into crystals on the wooden floor and I sat up instantly glancing down and sighed at my clumsiness. I was useless, nobody needed me. I try to help but all I get in return is "Oh Annie, you've messed it up big time."

Or, "Ah the poor girl." I hate it when people think I'm weak and poor, they treat me different like I'm a doll and not a human. Always doing things for me and acting like I was a young child. They don't know what I've been through. I rested my head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. My life had been changed dramatically; I used to be that young girl who was so full of hope and dreams. Who never had a care in the world, I wished I could go back to then but never have been involved in the games. That would mean I wouldn't be here in the prison. Me, Peeta and Johanna have been kidnapped by the capitol, their making us suffer to try and get secret information off us. But I shall never tell them, not about where Katniss is or District 13. Even if they kill me or make me even madder my lips are sealed tight and I know the others are trying to do that too.

I hear a stir behind me and look through the bars to see Peeta. He groans and stretches then sits up rubbing his eyes. He nods at me, "Morning." Peeta smiles and I nod in return. I lean back down and think about my life all over again, the memories are the only things that will keep me going...

* * *

I was an ambitionate girl, I was popular and had friends. I was the best swimmer in the class, that's what everyone was competing for in District 4. I could swim for miles in the surrounding seas, exploring the coral, pretending I was a diver on a documentary show. Facing the deep waters and finding new creatures. I would play this game all the time; it was the strongest memory of my childhood. I would rush out of school with some friends, whip off my clothes as I always had my swimming suit underneath and jump off the pier into the sea. The water would always refresh me and make me feel relaxed. I would give anything to be there now. Then I always returned home with dripping plaits and squelchy boots and my parents would laugh and say, "Oh Annie!". I loved those days, I had a very happy childhood with a loving family who were always there for me.

But everything changed when I turned fifteen years old. I was walking home with my friends, it was my birthday. We had been to the fish and chippy then gone for a swim and I had received a lot of gifts and attention. I was so happy.

I arrived home laughing clutching all of my specially wrapped presents. I put them down and rung out my soaked plaits then walked into the kitchen to see Mother and Father sitting at the table looking grave. I stopped in my tracks. "W-what's going on?" I stuttered feeling the tension in the air. Mother shuffled anxiously on her chair and swapped worried glances with Father. "Tell me." I slipped into the chair opposite them and Mother took my hand in hers.

"They're having the reaping tomorrow Annie." Oh, I completely forgot, I had got so carried away that I didn't realize. I suppose that's the problem with having your birthday just before them. "Oh." Was all I could say, "Um but I'm not going to get picked! My name's in their only three times."

"Of course you won't Annie." My Dad nodded. "We're worrying for no reason." But Mother still looked terribly uncomfortable. Then my two brothers burst in punching each over happily. They stopped when they saw us, "What's going on?" Olly demanded. "Is it about the reapings? The whole village is buzzing bout that." He ruffled my hair and sat beside me. I love Olly, even though I shouldn't have favourites Olly's my favourite out of my brothers. Alex is too distracted by his looks and girls but Olly is always there for me, my big brother. "For goodness sake Mother we were fine weren't we?!" Alex snapped. He was right though, he had survived the reapings and Olly is nearly finished as he only has one year left. I smiled, "Don't worry." to Mother and Father then Olly whipped me off my feet and pulled me into the living room, I laughed happily. He knelt down and put a small wooden box in the palm of my hand. "Happy Birthday lil sis." I slowly opened the box holding my breath. Inside was a silver string chain, hanging down was a silver pearl fish charm with sapphire fins and delicate detail carved as scales. I gasped. "Olly-" But before I could finish he kissed the top of my head and ran after Alex out the front door. "This is the happiest day of my life." I thought to myself...


	2. Promises

**A/N: This is chapted two, please read and review it means a lot to me. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

Chapter 2:

I woke up rubbing my eyes and yawning. Great, it's the reaping today and I was not looking forward to it. Of course I'm not going to get picked, am I? It is really unlikely and every other year I've been fine but this year I felt even more nervous. Every child who gets picked never would of thought it would have happen to them, as their names are read, you see the fear and terror in their eyes that they would never be returning home again. I got up and went downstairs to the dinner table. I tried to eat some fish and a roll but it somehow got stuck in my throat and I couldn't swallow, I ended up spitting it out before I would be sick. But I thought, what would become my future if I was reaped? I may survive the games but I have a one in twenty four chance, and there would be loads of bigger children than little me. I suppose if the arena were to do with water, maybe swimming I might have a good chance... My mind drifted on until my brothers bundled in, they both looked pretty tired. Alex kept trying to smooth his hair down but it kept sticking back up and I laughed. He scowled at me and crashed into a chair. Olly got out a tea cup from the cupboard and started to boil the kettle, "Morning Annie." He ruffled my hair getting the milk out of the fridge.

"Hey." I sighed picking at the leftover fish.

"You sound annoyed and tired. Hmm. Yep you probably are worrying about the reapings even though you shouldn't be. I know I get that too." I smiled, my brother knows me too well. "Well sis you will not get picked ok and that is a fact."

"Promise?" I asked sheepishly.

"I don't make promises Anns you know that if I break it, it's like breaking their trust." I sighed Olly was too good. Alex got out his little hand mirror checking his hair again, "Seriously Alex, it doesn't matter how much you try, you will never look good." Olly joked and we both burst out laughing.

"Idiots." Alex growled marching back upstairs whilst I and Olly made rude faces and noises. I stopped laughing when I realised, what if this was the last time I would be home? What if I was reaped and wouldn't return? My smile changed to a frown and Olly saw. He thumped me on the back and walked out of the room.

I walked along the cobbled path with Olly and many other children. Alex was going to watch the reapings with Mum and Dad. 'Lucky' was what Olly told him that in a year he himself would be free and alive out of the cage. He said I would make it too but I'm not quite sure of that. I smoothed down my velvet green dress; Mother had made it for my birthday with lace sleeves and a white ribbon around my waste. She said the velvet was the colour of my eyes. I'm not sure if I want to be wearing it now, the dress reminds me of my birthday and the happiness, which I didn't want to bring to the reapings. Olly flashed a smile down at me and I tried to smile back but I couldn't, I was simply too scared. We arrived and there were many children in lines to get the prick. We chose the shortest line and waited. It was Olly first and he shook a bit at the shock, "Olly Cresta, in the over sixteen group please." He quickly gave me a reassuring smile before strolling over to his group. The lady held out her hand, "Hurry up please." She said in a harsh voice. She grabbed my hand and pricked me, I flinched at the sudden pain, then the lady printed my blood in a special book. "Annie Cresta in the twelve to fifth teen group please." I walked over slowly and caught sight of Mother, Father and Alex waving, well Mother and Father anyway. I got into the big bundle of children just as the escort came on stage. Her voice as clear as a bell boomed in large speakers. I gasped again at the lady, although I had seen her so many times, I couldn't get used to how different she was. Her super straight hair, not a curl in sight was a shiny metallic silver colour. On her lightly tanned face were swirls of black, white and gold. Her lips were painted silver and her eyes were also outlined with the colour. She wore very bold clothes: today she was wearing a tight silver pencil skirt, a black blazer, silver heels and a black hat. Quite normal for her wardrobe.

She welcomed everyone on, "Why hello there boys and girls, happy Hunger games everybody!" As usual there was silence. "Well I would like to begin with welcoming some faces you will have seen before, firstly I am Dilly Flounders the escort for District four, and this is Finnick Odair the mentor for district four." Next to her stood the handsome figure of Finnick. I sighed at how perfect he was, tanned skin, bronze hair...He smiled a gorgeous smile at the audience making a few girls swoon. "Um okay I see Finnick is very popular! Right ok get off the stage now Finnick. So we don't want to waste time so let's pick the tributes, I cannot wait!" A huge glass ball was rolled on stage; it was enormous with thousands of little slips inside. My name is on three of them I thought, please let my name stay hidden I prayed. "As usual, ladies first!" Dilly dipped her perfectly manicured hand into the giant glass ball and the audience was silent. A few girls would be thinking like me wishing it would not be them. But then District four is known to being a career so someone would obviously volunteer wouldn't they? Dilly unfolded the slip and read aloud, "Annie Cresta!" I froze and terror shook through me. I couldn't find my footing but then I started to slowly walk; it was like I was learning to walk again. I breathed in and out trying to control my breathing and walking to my death...


	3. Silence in the air

Chapter 3:

Silence. It came over the crowd arrubtidly and there was no noise to be heard, just the wind crying out. I walked, it seemed like I was walking miles with the hundreds of eyes on me, I tried to control my breathing but I ended up gasping for air. This didn't seem right. Usually every year when someone is picked there is a volunteer, as we are known for being a career district. But no one moved a muscle, there were no, "I volunteer!" shouts. Why weren't there? Why wasn't anybody volunteering? I climbed up the wooden steps nearly stumbling and then my eyes set on Olly. His eyes were full with fear and grief and his mouth was hung wide open, still in shock. I could see the look on his face that he wished he could volunteer for me, but he knew he couldn't. It would be like he would be trying to make a fool of the Capitol, they are really touchy. He took a step forward but no words came out of his mouth. He knew what danger it would do to him. Olly helped me through everything, stood up for me, put himself in front of me to shield me. But this was something he couldn't help in. I fumbled along the stage to Dilly and she smiled at me. "Ok and now for the boys!" She cried out delighted but I stood there my eyes on the floor, I mustn't cry, it would show the other tributes that I was wet and an easy target, I must be strong. Dilly placed her hand in the glass ball next to the one where my name had been read out. She picked out a slip and I prayed silently that it wouldn't be Olly. Luckily it wasn't but a boy called Dylan Neptunivous. I recognised him a bit, maybe from seeing him at the pier a few times but I had never spoken to him. He was a year younger than me but looked older because of his broad figure and he was quite tall. I looked at his tousled dark hair and sea green eyes; we looked so alike he could pass for being my brother. I glanced at his pale hands, they were shaking. Poor thing he must be so scared. Dilly made us shake hands, "And I bid you the tributes from District four! Annie and Dylan!" No one clapped. No one cheered. But everyone took off their hats and stared to the floor, a sign of respect. I swallowed to keep the tears back and we were rushed into the Town Hall.

I sat on the window seat watching the peacekeepers taking down the banners. I sighed watching the people of District four carrying on with life. I would miss this place, the sound of the gentle waves wherever you go, the smell of seawater and vinegar, the sound of the seagulls flying above in the sky.

Suddenly the doors burst open and my family stood their grief-stricken. I stood up immediately and my eyes welled up seeing them so upset. I was straight away whisked up into Olly's arms like a baby. He rocked me back and forth and I cried making his top wet. "Hey, hey Anns." He said soothingly stroking a hair away from my face, "It will be ok."

"It won't." I protested, "It's a very small chance that I'll win and even if I do, I'll become a monster!"

"No, no you'll never be a monster just my baby sister."

"I might as well get myself killed straight away."

"No!" He pushed me away arms distance and looked me straight in the eye, "Annie you will not try to get yourself killed ok? You'll come back home and everything will be the same." I looked into his eyes and saw them watering. I hugged him back and he kissed my head. Then Father and Mother hugged me, "Hey Annie just take this ok?" Mother opened my hand and pressed the necklace from Olly and also a little coin. It had a picture of a fish on it and read, "Made in District four."

"Thank you." I whispered and they took a step back. I looked around the room and there was no one else. "Where's Alex?" I asked. Mother and Father stared down at the floor.

"What?" I persuaded. "What's happened to Alex?!"

"Um darling, Alex said he had plans."

"WHAT?" I hit the chair and my family jumped surprised. He hated me so much that he couldn't be bothered to see me one last time before I died? Selfish cow. Well I didn't care; there was no place in my heart left for him anymore. Suddenly the peacekeeper burst in and Olly hugged my quickly one last time and I tried not to breathe out. I wanted to keep his smell with me as long as I could. They were bundled out and I tried not to cry as that was the last I would ever see of my family...

There were so many people, all huddled together in the pouring rain. My hair was dripping and my dress was soaked to the brim. I liked it though. It reminded me of the pier and jumping into the sea. "Oh ghastly rain I'm soaked through!" Dilly huffed walking through the crowds. I caught a look at Dylan. He caught my eye and we burst out laughing. Dilly shot us disapproving looks and I smiled sweetly at her. She sighed and increased her walking speed. We finally reached the train which was amazing. It was lightly hovering off the ground and was a smooth metal. I climbed inside and gasped. It was spectacular. There were velvet chairs set around the plasma television, a glass dining table set with crystal glasses and china plates, there were glass a pottery models set all around the room. I had never been in anywhere so rich. "I know right? Amazing." Dilly grinned, she got out a small hand mirror out of her pocket and held it up to her face. I groaned, it was just the way Alex did. The train started to move and I said my final farewells of District four. It started to move quite quickly but suddenly I screamed, a loud blood curdling scream and Dylan gasped. Because out the window tied to a fence was the body of my brother...

**A/N: I know I'm itching to know what happens! (even though I know XD) Which brother is it? Alex or Olly? Will we ever find about the background of Dylan? And most importantly how will Annie survive the games? Stay tuned to find out...**


	4. Everyone gets hurt

**A/N: Heya sorry for the wait! It was really hard to write this chapter but I hope it pays off. This chapter is for all the people who have read so far x**

Chapter 4

Dilly grabbed my shoulders and steered me away from the window, I screamed and she pulled me into a tight hug. Finnick quickly pulled down the blinds and shouted angrily into a mouthpiece. I gasped and swallowed deeply. "Hey Annie don't be upset, it was a punishment ok? Doing things he never should have been doing." Dilly reassured me and sent me to my cabin for privacy reasons.

I sat on the bed my face in my hands but something was strange. I wasn't crying, I didn't even feel upset. I tried to cry and feel sad, I know I should but I just couldn't. No tears fell. Then I realized that I never truly loved him, he was never much of a brother to me and I didn't really know him. But then the pain shook me. Not because I would miss him but how Olly would be mourning his brother...

I stayed in my cabin for the rest of the evening but then I heard a soft knock on the door. "Hello?" I called out and the door slowly opened. Dylan stood in the doorway carrying a tray full of chicken wings, rice, special made bread, curry sauce and two glasses of red liquid. "Hey, um I-I thought you might be hungry?" Dylan stuttered and I frowned.

"I'm fine." I lied even though I was starving. But he still carefully placed the tray down next to me and the fumes of the chicken made my mouth water. I picked one up and savaged it quickly. Dylan grinned amused but then I saw him eyeing the bread. "Go on." I broke off half and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He took it and sat down next to me. "So, how are you doing?"

"Hmmm, well I don't feel anything." I admitted sheepishly.

"It's perfectly normal, when someone close dies, you never really get the impact for a few days."

"But I never loved him Dylan." I snapped. There was an awkward silence. "Sorry." I muttered feeling stupid.

"Hey no harm done. No blood, no loss." I laughed at his comment.

"That's not a very good comment when soon we'll be in the games." I giggled and he joined in.

"Annie?" He asked,

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know were careers, well it means we have to kill doesn't it?" I paused. It had just occurred to me, I had to kill.

"I-I don't know." I frowned. Suddenly I didn't want to eat any more, I had been put off by the conversation.

He stood up brushing off crumbs. "Hey going to go get some sleep. Night, don't worry." He suddenly surprised me by bending down and kissing the top of my head and my heart ached. It was the exact way Olly did it. He shut the door behind him and I curled up in the bed and whimpered thinking deeply. Olly would be in the living room watching the sports on television at the moment. He usually did it with Alex. They were probably preparing his body for burial, now Olly's lost both of his siblings. But the worst thing for me about the games would be that my family would have to see me suffer. And it's the worst thing for me to know that my family are going to get hurt...especially Olly. I'd have to avoid any cameras. Anything from Olly seeing me. I slept for a bit but kept having nightmares, I then woke up hearing the sound of a television. I opened the cabin door and walked out into the living room. "Hello?" I whispered, my feet softly padding on the carpet.

"It's just me Annie." Finnick whispered back twisting around in the spinning chair. I sighed he was only a bit older than me and a mentor. He has to face seeing his tributes getting killed most years; he has to face working for President Snow. I realised how selfish I was just thinking about my family getting hurt, the games hurt everyone. He patted the arm of his chair and I sat on it. He hugged me and I smelt a weak scent of District four on him, but it was enough to comfort me. Most girls would squeal and go like "Oh my gosh I'm hugging Finnick Odair!" But I didn't do that. I felt at home and relaxed with him, it was like he had been in my life forever, that he knew everything about me and could write a biography for my life. That's what I liked about mentors. They were from your District, not the capitol so they know what atmosphere you used to live in and how different the capitol is for you. I sighed and he pulled apart. "I know it's hard Annie and believe me I will do anything I can to get you out of there but you have to believe in yourself ok? You can win. Now tomorrow we'll arrive at the Capitol and you will work hard ok but have a plan. A plan to win, don't show the other tributes how good you are but make a good impression, surprise everyone. You are a career." I nodded at his advice.

"But...I-" I stuttered,

"Yes?"

"Finnick I'm scared!" I whimpered and he pulled me close again.

"Annie, just think you can't go back and change what happened. Accept the challenge that you've been given and work on trying to solve it." He muttered.

I nodded and thanked him before standing back up again. "Sleep well." He muttered softly and I padded quietly back to my cabin. I climbed into the warm sheets and huddled into a tight ball, I slept like that when I was younger. I closed my eyes and slept whilst clutching the fish necklace..

**A/N: Please read and review, I'd love to hear if you are liking the story so far or anything I could improve on! Thanks for reading, more chapters are to come! x**


	5. Befriend your enemies

**A/N: Heya this is chapter 5. I hope you have enjoyed everything so far and also this chapter as much! **

Chapter 5

I woke up rubbing my eyes and was a bit surprised when I realised that I wasn't in my room. I sighed as I remembered that the nightmare was real. Yawning I got out of bed slowly and trudged over to the huge wardrobe which took a whole wall of the cabin. Seriously? The capitol must care loads about their clothes, at home I would just throw on anything in my wardrobe, I'm not a fashionable person. I picked the clothes that were at the front: a leaf green blouse, black bottoms and a long white cardigan that nearly reached my knees. I dragged a brush through my hair, wincing as I pulled the knots out, I didn't look stunning or impressive but I looked suitable. I then opened the cabin door and walked back into reality..

I stumbled into the foyer to find Finnick and Dylan talking together in the corner in armchairs and Dilly sitting at the table opening a pot of brown spread then putting it onto her bread, which was weirdly shaped and looked crusty. I sat down in the seat opposite her, "Hello darling." She chimed as I pulled the chair out, "My my the prep team will have difficulties!" She sighed looking at my face. I frowned and sat down

"Hey what's that?" I asked pointing at the brown spread.

"Oh its marmite...haven't you tried it?" She replied looking shocked.

"No, we only really eat bread and fish in District four." I hear Finnick cuckle at the other side of the room at my comment.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" He calls, "Land of marmite!" And continues laughing.

"Well that's Finnick for you!" Dilly tuts. I pick up a piece of the crusty bread. "That's baguette dear, oh I thought you said you eat a lot of bread at home?"

"Hmm not this one..." I mutter and spread a bit of marmite on my baguette. I take a bite but then spit it out suddenly. "Eurrgh! This is gross!" I cry and Finnick laughs even more. I shoot him a look and he swiftly turns back round. Dilly sighs and gets herself more of the marmite. I decide to avoid the spread and just settle for toast and butter, it agrees with my stomach more. Soon Finnick and Dylan join me at the table and help themselves to the food. Dylan repeats my act with the marmite and I couldn't help laughing as he spat it out. "Seems like we have something in common." Dylan grins at me, "We can't eat marmite." We laugh for a bit but then remember where we're heading to, why we're here. A deafening silence fills the room but Finnick suddenly jumps in, "Ok guys, I don't want you to think of me as your mentor. I don't want to think of you as tributes. Let's treat each over like friends ok?" Me and Dylan nod in usion. "Right the key to winning and surviving the games is...?"

"Fighting? Finding shelter?" Dylan chirps in but Finnick shakes his head. "Um, food! Yes you have to find food!" Dylan guesses again.

"No Dylan, think beyond supplies and fighting. Hey what do you think Annie?" Finnick asks noticing how quiet I was. I think hard but then I remember, it was a thing that my Father had told me when fishing. He said that to catch many fish you had to outsmart them, trick them into climbing into your net, using bait.

"You could try out smarting them, trick them?" I guessed.

"That's it! Very good Annie." Finnick grinned and I shone. "Ok so you have to trick them. Befriend them, you are careers. Then turn against them at the last minute, only trust each over. But never kill them when they sleep, because that is the time that they will try and kill you, try and get in there before them." I lean forward making mental notes of what we have been taught. Then I feel like Finnick looks me in the eye...just me, "Because remember, you are the smartest." He then stands up and walks out of the room. Next to me I see Dylan shining but I feel pride because I know that Finnick's last line was for me...

It is just midday when Dilly calls us to the window. There outside is the capitol. It is much bigger and superior looking than I thought with tall skyscrapers and lights everywhere. "Wow." Dylan sighs.

"Yes I know it's amazing!" Dilly smiles, "What a difference to that tatty District that you lived in!" Finnick shot her a withering look and raised his eyebrows at her. I burst out laughing.

The train arrives at the station and I gasp when I see the many people calling out our names and fighting to get near us. They have different colourful hairstyles, from straight pink hair to bushy blue. They are wearing peculiar outfits with strange details and their faces are fully painted. The people of the capitol look more like puppets than people. We are let out and are lead out of the calling crowds. I hear, "Annie!" and "You look wonderful!" And many other compliments...am I really that famous here? Well I suppose every tribute is. Two peacekeepers lead us into a tall building then up a few staircases into a long white corridor. Dylan was sent into one room and I was sent into another. I stare at the plain modern walls and the long flat surface in the corner. It felt extremely lonely so I felt the wall next to me and put my ear against it, "Dylan?" I whispered hoping that he would hear me but suddenly the door of the room burst open and I sprang off from the wall.

I swallowed when I saw the three people. The first man had tattoos up his arms, a white painted face and dead straight black hair. There was a short chubby lady with blonde curls and a rose tinted face and another man with tanned skin and many piercings on his face. "Hello." The lady stepped forward. In her voice was excitement, "We're your prep team!"

This is going to be interesting...


	6. A Perfect Pitch

**A/N: Heya thanks to all of the guys who have reviewed my story so far! This chapter is dedicated to Arowana Flounder, who has helped me with some features of this story. Also check out the amazing story that she has written called 'Johanna Mason: They will never see me cry' I'm sure she would appreciate reviews! Thanks, enjoy chapter 6! x**

Chapter 6

I swallowed as the prep team stripped off my clothes and walked around me, examining me. They were speaking about me to each over but in such a low volume that I couldn't hear. I felt like a project that they were working on, a doll and I hated it. They started waxing my legs peeling the hair off my body until I felt raw and red. I was washed and cleaned thoroughly and there was no more District four scent on me, not smell of the salty sea or fish left. My hair was brushed roughly and I screamed as the brush struggled through my hair. I didn't belong here not in the Capitol, I lay on the table staring up at the ceiling. Did every mentor go through this? Finnick? I turned my head to the side to see my prep team nodding approvingly, the man with tattoos was even _smiling_. Well showing his gappy teeth if that counts. "Wonderful work I think she's ready to be brought into Lila!" The women grinned, "Oh darling sorry we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Reila and this is Julias and Orae." She pointed at the two men. "Ok we have work to do, good luck Anastasia!"

"Actually it's Annie!" I called out but the door had already been slammed shut. I sat up on the table and saw a white dressing gown in the corner of the room. I put it on and it made me blush a little less. Suddenly the door was thrown open again and this time a thin, small lady walked in. She was smaller than me and that is very small. Her skin was not painted but her hair was a soft lilac and reached her waist. She had a white lily secured in her hair holding a few thin braids and her eyes had swoops of white eyeliner. Although her looks were a bit weird, she managed to look beautiful. She slowly walked in and looked me in the eyes. "Hello my names Lila, I'm your stylist."

"Um, hi so are you going to help me make a good impression?" I asked. She smiled sweetly and I realised how fragile she actually was.

"Y-yes Annie and I have just the outfit for you. Tonight is tribute parade and it's the first time that the crowd will see you. We need to make you look amazing, like a true career." I swallowed at the last word, I didn't want to be a career but if I have to survive, it's the only way I have a chance. Lila got out a black bag from behind her on a rack and brought it over to me. She took off the bag carefully and revealed the outfit inside. I gasped as she held it up in front of me. It was a long flowing dress, it was strapless and made of silk. On top of the silk were more pieces of transparent material in many shades of blues, greens, purples and greys more than thirty. "Wow." I gasped amazed and Lila smiled shyly.

"So you like it?"

"I love it!" I laughed and stroked the silk.

"I made it in District four, I had to watch the sea for a long time to get the ripple look on the dress. Now lets get you into it." She took off the dressing gown and slid me into the dress. The soft silk cushioned my body and I felt amazing. Lila put my feet into some glass heels and sighed, "Now you really are Cinderella!" She sat me down at a dressing table and braided my hair, she then painted my face with makeup and I sighed, it would probably just get ruined. After the many hours it took for me to get ready, I was positioned in front of the mirror and I breathed in with shock when I saw the girl inside. Her hair was plaited into a neat bun with corkscrew curls falling around her face, she had swoops of blue eyeliner that looked like waves on her face, her lips were painted soft silver. The dress looked like it was deep sea waves all around her body. "It's wonderful Lila!" I grinned and then the door was opened, signalling that it was time for tribute parade...

I was standing backstage with many of the tributes among me. Some were tall, who could easily kill me whilst some were small . A tall girl was on the other side of the room she had a snarl on her face and a boy joined her. They both looked beautiful with rich caramel hair and tall figures, they could be models but no they chose to give their lives up in the games. "The boys Ash and the girls Robyn both from District two." Lila pointed out from looking in the direction I was staring in.

"I bet they can't wait to sink their fangs into me."

"Oh darling your a career! You have to stick with them!" Lila protested. I sighed and walked towards the carriage where I found the others. Finnick smiled when he saw me, "Annie, you look beautiful." He muttered holding his hand out for me, I took it and he helped me into the carriage. From the corner of my eye I could see Dylan frowning. "Ok guys, you need to pull this pump on the side of your outfits." Lila demonstrated with mine and the coloured silk on my dress were flying out behind me, like proper waves in the wind. Dylan was wearing a navy suit with the same shades of silk on top of the jacket which formed a cloak. We looked pitch perfect together, anyone would guess that we were district four. We were suddenly cut off by a loud announcement, "Let the 70th Hunger Games, Tribute Parade begin!"


	7. A reminder

Chapter 7

I sat nervously on top of the carriage as one by one the carriages in front of us started to move. Finnick quickly put a hand on my shoulder, "Remember, make a good impression, make them love you." Then he was gone and we started to move. The silk pieces started to fly out behind me and I held my head high ready for the crowds..

I had never seen so many people in my life. They were all shouting and waving and throwing flowers. I was tempted to run and hide but Dylan must have seen the look on my face so he held my hand tight. The other tributes outfits were...interesting. District one, Diamond and Mace were wearing gold jumpsuits with sparkling jewels sewn all over, it hurt my eyes looking at them. District two, Ash and Robyn were wearing long flowing silver outfits and their skin was painted white. They looked like angels. Everyone else was in the usual outfits for their district: ten were cows and twelve were bare naked and covered in what looked like coal, I felt for them. I looked to Lila in the audience and she mimed waving and blowing kisses as a signal. I raised the hand that wasn't clutching Dylan's and waved shyly at first but then started to get more confident and blew kisses to the crowd. They loved it and threw me what looked like pieces of net, it was a district four tradition. The carriage soon came to a halt by the balcony and there President Snow looked down on us.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the 70th Hunger Games!" He announced his sly voice booming through the speakers. "My what a fine parade we have had, thank you to our wonderful stylists! I hope you have enjoyed this evening, goodnight!" I breathed out a sigh of relief, it was over. I really wasn't a confident person and I hated all of this showing of in front of the crowds. We were let out and then greeted by Finnick and Lila. "Great guys, really great." Finnick patted our backs with a grin on his face. And then finally we could go back to the apartments...

* * *

I stood underneath the shower experimenting with the panel of buttons; I had never had such a shower in my life. I chose a steamy rinse then some soap which smelt like jasmine, the one that I used at home. I washed and scrubbed at my body washing all of the makeup off, all of the parade. After I was red from scrubbing, I stood in what looked like an arch, a dryer turned on drying my whole body and hair. After a few minutes my hair was silky and I was dry. It must have been some sort of whole body dryer. I chose white cotton trousers and a white tank top then walked out into the corridor. I sped round the corner eager to see the others when I accidently bumped into someone. It was a young girl, her hair was coal blonde with flecks of brown and her eyes were a light grey, they were full of fright, plead and despair. She was carrying some sheets bundled so high in her delicate arms that she could just see over the top. I bent down and looked her in the eye, "Hello, what's your name?" I asked softly and she gasped then ran off. Suddenly there was a voice in the corridor,

"She can't speak Annie." I looked up and saw Finnick. He had a tight and saddened look on his face, he pulled me round the corridor. "She's an avox Annie." I stepped back,

"Avox?"

"Slaves off the Capitol, they cut their tongues out so they can't speak."

"That's terrible-

"Annie." Finnick grabbed my wrist, "You cannot talk to her, it will put her in trouble." I stumbled slightly, shocked. "Do you hear me?" He asked his voice stern. I looked at his face and didn't see his humerus personality I saw a man telling me off, putting me right. I nodded, "I understand." I looked to the floor.

"Good." Finnick smiled at me, "I know it's horrid but we can't get involved. Come on let's get some dinner."

We walked into the dining room, Dylan, Lila and Dilly were already there helping themselves to the large buffet. I picked up a plate and helped myself to some lemon chicken curry and beef in a white wine sauce. I saw an empty place next to Dylan at the table and quickly grabbed it. He grinned as I sunk into the chair. Once everyone had been seated Finnick made an announcement in between mouthfuls of bread. Dilly sighed and patted his back as he choked and I burst out laughing at Finnick's clumsiness, soon everyone was and Finnick winked at me. "Ok well Annie and Dylan tomorrow is training, your first chance to make allies meet the careers and show the others what you have. Now it's important that you show off your skills to impress the other careers but make sure that you don't show off too much as you don't want them to team up against you."

"So show them that you're good but don't overdo it?" Dylan chirped in.

"That's it yes, choose something you're good at, so Dylan knives? And Annie maybe traps or you could try climbing the big tree?" There would be nothing that I would be good at in the training centre. Nothing to do with swimming. I suppose I could try climbing? I sighed and picked up my half full plate "Night." I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the room. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and span around, it was Dylan. "Hey." He said, "Look you'll be great tomorrow don't worry." This boy could read my thoughts.

"And do you promise that?" I quizzed him.

"I don't make promises; I don't want to hurt you if I break it, loose trust. Anyway night Anns!" He jogged off to his room and I screamed inside my head, "Will someone please tell me why this boy is so like Olly?!"

**A/N: Like it? Please review! x**


	8. Cat and Mouse

**A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter took so long. I lost a lot of things on my computer and the folder with all my stories in got deleted! So I've been trying to get them back for the past few days and luckily I got them. **

Chapter 8 

I sat up in bed and sighed as the sunlight can through the blinds. Today was training and I had to meet the careers and show them what I've made of. In front of the wardrobe was an outfit neatly hung up. There was a note on the front. 'Your training outfit, come to breakfast once you are dressed. Lila x .' I took the outfit down from the hook; it was a tight navy jumpsuit, lined with red and had the number four printed on the back. There were also knee high boots. I quickly got changed and tied my hair into a high ponytail then proceeded out the door. I helped myself to a quick breakfast of bread and dripping and washed it down with some orange juice. I just made it to the others before they were about to leave. Finnick chuckled when he saw me, "Slept in eh Annie?" I scowled at him and pressed the button on the elevator. We didn't have these in District four, the first time I went in one was when I came here. The doors slid open and we all climbed in, in a matter of seconds we were at the bottom floor and walked towards the training area.

I was surprised when I saw the training area. It was much larger than I imagined and had nearly every weapon thinkable. Ash and Robyn were using the swords and dummies and Mace and Diamond were learning about making fires. There were other tributes scattered around the place but none of them caught my eye for an ally. I stood there uncertain what to do; the only thing that I was really good at was swimming. Dylan must have seen my expression, "Why don't you try knife throwing? Surely you've had practise with them, you make nets." I nodded,

"Ok let's go." We walked slowly over to the knife station and came across a selection of sizes and sharpness. I picked the medium sharpest one and threw it at the dummy as forceful as I could. I guess the swimming paid off, my arms can move strongly in that reflex which means they can do that through air. Robyn spun around after she had seen the knife. She flashed me and warm smile, obviously stunned by what I had just done. She nudged Ash and they jogged over to me and Dylan, "Hello is it Annie and Dylan?" Robyn asked sweetly, all we could do was nod we were so scared. "Well as we're careers we could beat all of these kids." She exclaimed pointing around the room, "So you are careers this year aren't you?" We fumbled around anxiously not knowing what to do but then I remembered what Finnick had told us. "Of course we are." I replied my voice shaking, I held out my hand and she shook it delighted. Then they went back to their station with sly smiles on their faces.

We decided to move to another station, we saw one with traps and moved there, maybe our net making skills would come in handy. There was only one girl over there, she was about my height and had long blonde hair and clear grey eyes. She stirred as we stood next to us and I looked at her. She looked so innocent and not capable of killing but I guess none of us are. I looked over her shoulder at the net she was making, it was so intricate and her agile fingers were weaving with skill and quickly. I couldn't help by making a comment, "Wow, that's amazing." I gasped still studying the trap. She turned her head and smiled warmly at me, "Thank you. Um my Mum used to weave nets a lot so she taught me." The girl replied. I smiled at her,

"Annie." I held my hand out and she put down her work.

"Ell." She shook my hand, "District three you're four aren't you?"

"How do you know?"

"Oh I saw you talking to Cat and mouse so-

"Cat and mouse?" I asked confused,

"Oh sorry I meant Ash and Robyn!" She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Why do you call them Cat and Mouse?"

"Well when I was watching their reaping tape, Robyn volunteered first then Ash. But there was a look on Ash's face like he was following her or trying to catch her." Then she clasped a hand over her mouth, "Gosh you're going to tell them! I'm dead."

"No! I'm not going to ok? I promise I won't be staying with them long anyway." I persisted. Ell nodded,

"Ok well I'm going to move stations now so see you in the area." I sighed; she didn't trust me because I was a career. But then I had a weird feeling inside of me, me and Ell had become rather chatty like we were friends. "Guess we were meant to be allies." I mumbled to myself under my breathe. We stayed at the trap making station for the rest of the morning, making different kinds of loops and cages made out of rope.

Then the gong sounded signalling that it was lunch. We filled into the lunch hall and I helped myself to the buffet. I got some salmon and hollandaise sauce with new potatoes then poured myself a coffee. I looked at the tables to find them all taken, Ell was sitting at the back with the other tribute from her district and it didn't look like they wanted to be disturbed. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, why don't you sit with us?" Robyn asked in a sickly sweet voice. We joined them at the table and Mace and Diamond grinned as we sat down. I started slowly eating whilst they talked to Dylan, "So Dylan what are your skills? You look quite strong, do you work out?" Diamond flirted flashing her eye lids and I felt embarrassed for Dylan's sake. Ash slammed his fist on the table, "Diamond! We're here to talk tactics not do lovey talk!" Diamond shrank away in her seat her face flushing pink. "Annie what do you think your skills are?" Ash asked me looking me in the eye and I shivered as he glared waiting for an answer, "Well I can make traps and throw knives?" I squeaked. Ash smiled,

"Yes that will be helpful."

"And I can swim?" I suggested and the table filled with laughter.

"I don't think you'll need that!" Mace laughed. I snarled at him and he stopped,

"Oooh the girls got attitude!" Robyn chuckled and I frowned, I didn't belong here at all...


	9. The scores are on

Chapter 9

I sat against the cold wall trying to avoid the glances of the other tributes. "District two, Robyn Cantir." A computer sounding voice called and Robyn shot up and strutted down to the large steel doors. This was it. This was the time to show the game makers what I've got. To show them my skills so they can choose how to kill me and to show other tributes what I'm capable of. The night before, Finnick had given me and Dylan a straight two hour talk about what we could show them and how to impress. He told me that I had to get a high score, to show the other careers that I'm good enough but not too high so they think I'm better than them. Which I am 'apparently'. I had no idea what I was going to show, I could make a net but would that really impress the game makers? The next tribute was called in and I started worrying. Dylan clutched my shaking hand and squeezed it tightly and I relaxed a bit. I kept thinking, what if I mess up? The careers wouldn't need me, but if I get higher than them, they'll get embarrassed and then target me for their first kill. Why was being a District four tribute so hard? District three was called, Ell. What was she going to do? I wished her the best silently in my head and imagined her, standing in a large room full of laughing game makers as she tried to get their attention, she would do fine though. She has the ability and charm, she could easily be a career if she wanted. The computerised voice came up again, "District four, Annie Cresta." Ok this was it...

I slowly walked into the training centre, trying to hold my head high and not show weakness. The game makers all stared at me as I stumbled forward and I cringed as the dozens of eyes looked me up and down. The room seemed enormous with just me standing in it and all of the game makers on the balcony. It was quite terrifying. I went with my instincts and ran over to the rope. I wove the finest, thinnest strands for a few minutes until I had a large net, one of the most detailed that I had ever made. I tied another long piece of rope onto it and looped it round one of the bars holding up the ceiling. I stepped back then pulled the rope so the net was high up nearly hitting the ceiling then let go and it fell onto the desired dummy, completely covering it. I smiled then picked up some knives and threw them with force at the dummy stabbing it in the stomach, neck, head and heart. It was exactly what I wanted to do, show that I was capable of making traps to kill animals and maybe other tributes. But it was also a slow process and I may not be provided with the rope or have any time, it showed that I could be killed whilst doing it. But I was much better than that, however I didn't show it. I turned round and bowed, "Thank you." I managed to let out in a quiet voice then walked out.

The doors of the elevator slid open at floor four and as I stepped out I was straight away pulled into a huge hug by Finnick. "How did it go?" He asked pushing me arms distance, his eyes full of excitement. "I think I did what I needed to do."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I made a fine net out of the thin rope then made it into a trap using the bars on the ceiling and released it onto a dummy, and then I threw four knives at it." Finnick grinned,

"Perfect, Annie, perfect. You did it exactly right. I wonder how Dylan did." He nodded behind me and I spun around to see the elevator doors sliding open. Dylan stepped out and smiled weakly, "Well?" Finnick asked eagerly.

"I-I made a few weapons, a spear, trident and a fishing rod. I demonstrated them on a dummy."

"Yes?" Me and Finnick leaned forward.

"It was a shame none of the game makers were looking."

"What?!" I shouted, how could they not be looking? District four is near the beginning, they couldn't have been bored! "That is so unfair, now Dylan is in trouble!" I yelled and Finnick cupped a hand over my mouth,

"Annie don't worry they won't rank him bad ok? And it's good he didn't do as well because they can be surprised when he's in the arena." I sighed, he had a point but Dylan still should be ranked higher.

* * *

"The scores are on!" Dilly shouted and we all ran into the living room bundling on the sofas. There on the large plasma screen television was Ceaser Flickerman's face. His hair this year was dyed a light burgundy with matching eyebrows. He introduced himself then started with the scores. "District one." He began, I wasn't really expecting much out of Mace and Diamond, they weren't really that clever. "Mace, six. Diamond, six." Not really that high, especially to what was coming next, "District two." Everyone leaned forwards in their seats, "Ash, ten. Robyn, nine."

"Wowsers." Finnick remarked.

"District three." I listened carefully for what Ell got. She got an eight which is rather good if you're not a career. We heard the delighted shouts from the floor below us. "District four." The whole room was silent, "Dylan, six. Annie, seven." Finnick started whooping and cheering and soon everyone was joining in.

"That was exactly our plan and it worked! We know you too are much better than that but this was what we were aiming for!" Finnick ruffled our hair, "I'm getting some drinks, congratulations everyone!" Dilly ran after Finnick.

"Whatever his plan is, it sure is a weird one." Lila raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I hope you guys are looking forward to the tribute shows tomorrow night! I sure am!" She called as she walked out of the room. Me and Dylan stared at each over, thanks for the reminder Lila...

**A/N: If you like it please review! Or anything that I could improve on.. **


	10. Are you ready?

**A/N: Heya guys just thought I'd say HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIAM HEMSWORTH!**

Chapter 10

I sighed as I stared in the mirror opposite me. How did Lila make people look this spectacular? I was wearing a dress that was quite slender and glittery silver, whenever I moved it looked like ripples all around my body, or a waterfall. I had silver make up outlining my eyes and making intricate swirls all down the side of my face; it was my favourite outfit so far. "It's amazing Lila!" I gasped and smiled. She proudly grinned in return and led me backstage...

Everyone was buzzing with excitement wondering how many people would be in the audience or if they were going to be famous "If you win you will be." I silently thought. Dylan came out and was wearing a smart black suit with the same material of my dress for his t-shirt. The tributes came out one by one from their dressing rooms and a red light flashed above the stage door signalling that it was time for the show to begin. I heard faint applause through the thick walls and stared at the large TV taking up a whole wall backstage so the tributes could watch too. Diamond went on and flicking her hair trying to impress the audience but I'm not sure if they took it in, then Mace took to the stage talking about the cornucopia or something, I wasn't bothered to listen to what they had to say. Next was Robyn and she didn't need to flick her hair or strut, because her angel like figure and her dress which was a cream coloured and slender so it showed off her figure. Her hair was flowing freely and was in long ringlets that floated to her waist, she looked amazing. The crowd gasped and cried as she walked on and she charmed them with a smile that looked full of happiness. She talked about how she would try to win but wants to stay loyal to her fellow tributes, "Liar." I muttered under my breath, she couldn't wait to sink her claws into me. Next was Ash who played the same game as Robyn charming the audience, it looked like we made an ok decision staying with the careers as I had a feeling District two would get many sponsors this year. Next Ell walked on, wearing a cute red dress that flowed to her knees and had golden straps, she talked about her skills and that she's hoping to stay with her District partner. I sighed as she walked off stage and I tried to talk to her but she was surrounded by other people and I couldn't get there in time. Soon her district partner had come off and it was my turn.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, Annie Cresta District four!"

I tried to keep my breathing steady and stepped on stage walking towards Ceaser. I glanced to my side and gasped at the number of people there were screaming my name. "Annie, how wonderful to see you." Ceaser welcomed me and sat me down, suddenly the crowd turned silent as if someone had turned a dial down. "Welcome Annie, now how are you?"

"I-I'm fine thanks but a little nervous." I managed to let out.

"Ah ok don't worry we're not that scary, are we?" He asked to the crowd and I let out a little giggle.

"Now you seem to look very nice today, what do you think of all the tributes you've met and your mentor and stylist?" I looked to the end of the stage to see Finnick and Lila pointing to themselves and putting their thumbs up, I laughed quietly.

"Yeah, everyone's great and very welcoming. The Capitol must be a very warm friendly place." I lied through my gritted teeth.

"That's good, so what skills do you think you have?" Ceaser asked,

"Well I can hide and climb trees, make traps as well. I can also swim but I don't think that will come in handy." I sighed.

"That's very good! You may need those skills in the arena. And you never know swimming may come up in the arena?! So how did you feel when you got reaped, what thoughts rushed through your mind?"

"That I would have to leave my life back home, my family, my brother but I'm doing this for them."

The audience cheered, "Very good Annie, now District four is originally a career District are you going to join them this year?" I swallowed glancing Ell backstage staring her eyes desperate and then Robyn shooting daggering looks at me. "I-I think I will go with the careers." I mumbled hoping Ell wouldn't hear but when her face dropped I know she did. I couldn't hide anything here.

Ceaser swallowed realising how uncomfortable the question was he asked me, "Um well thank you Annie and good luck! You look beautiful tonight!" I stood up and thanked him then made a hasty retreat off stage. Finnick, Dilly and Lila greeted me, "Annie take that worried look off your face you did fine! It was all that was expected."Finnick took my hands and I looked into his eyes that were shining and swallowed as I just realised that I was this close to the Finnick, the sweetheart of Panem.

I looked back on the stage to see Dylan looking quite comfortable and flashing grins at the audience, he explained how he had good skills and was hoping to become a good career. He chatted happily to Ceaser as if he were a good friend, then Ceaser asked who he thinks is the prettiest dressed tonight. "Right if he says me I will get ready to attack him." I growled and Finnick and Lila burst out laughing.

"It's got to be Annie." Dylan smiled and I growled louder as Finnick held my shoulders down, he was crying with laughter. "Hey Annie, hey." He laughed trying to calm me down.

I sighed then sat on a nearby bench then Dylan came off and we were done. We were allowed to leave early and started to go back to the apartment talking about the evening. "Are you guys sure you're ready?" Finnick asked,

"Why?" I cut in. Finnick stopped,

"Annie you do know the games are in two days?"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far guys! Please keep reviewing! x**


	11. The Fabulous Three

**A/N: So sorry haven't had an update in ages! If I'm still this busy later on I'll have to write a chapter once a week, sorry but the good news is this is dedicated to my reviewers who have been consistent with reviewing and you guys give me a reason to continue with this story! **

Chapter 11:

I pulled open the heavy wardrobe doors and picked out a white tunic with a gold belt, black leggings and gladiator sandals. I rubbed my eyes exhausted, all of this training had been tiring me out, I felt like being alone for training and have some time with myself but I didn't have any privacy here, if I didn't stick with Ash and Robyn I knew there would be consequences in the games. I brushed my hair out wincing as I tugged at the knots then I walked out of the room.

When I stepped into the dining room everyone stared at me and there was an awkward silence, "I didn't sleep in that long!" I whined and the room filled with laughter. I sighed annoyed and walked to the buffet table and loaded pieces of buttered toast and fried egg onto my plate, I poured myself a glass of the sweet orange juice and sat at the table. Finnick caught my eye and burst out laughing but then stopped himself as Dilly gave him a withering look. "Hey Annie, I heard that on the edge of the capitol is a huge beach place, it's a luxury. We could go there maybe it will just be like home?" I thought for a while,

"Hmm, ok." Just to not to hurt his feelings and I knew that he would have planned it already, he's that type of person. I didn't want to go though; it would make me even more homesick than I already am. When I finished breakfast, I went back to my room and picked up the brown satchel I had found in the wardrobe and loaded things I would need, a swimming costume, towel, hairbrush, sun cream. I was about to leave when something caught my eye on the bed, it was the fish pendant. I had promised Olly that I would take it everywhere so I quickly bundled it into my pocket then ran out of the room.

Dylan met me back in the dining room and put a finger over his lips, "Shhh." He whispered and took a small silver key out of his pocket; he walked over to the large wooden locked door in the corner and slid the key into the keyhole. He twisted it and then slowly pushed open the door, I followed him in and gasped as I came across dozens of tall cupboards, and each individual one was the height of the floor to the ceiling and had different sizes of doors. I opened the nearest one to me and looked inside to find loads of fruit, most I couldn't recognize, "What is this?" I asked Dylan,

"It's where all of the food is stored, the Capitol's finest." He grinned. For the next fithteen minutes we went made running to random cupboards and loading food into the large baskets Dylan had found. I loaded; bread (mostly the baguette of course), many different kinds of cheese, chocolate cake but mostly fish. When our arms were full with food and we were unable to carry any more, we slowly crept out of the room and locked the door, Dylan slid the key back into his pocket then we grabbed out bags and headed out of the apartment. As we went down the elevator Dylan whispered, "Annie, I can't believe the games are tomorrow, this may be our last chance of living!"

"No, don't think like that, look Dylan we will probably die in these games but we are fighting for our District, we can't look weak, die proudly that you have made it that far." I replied. Dylan sighed,

"Ok, I'll try but promise you'll stick with me?"

"Of course I will Dylan." The elevator came to the ground and the doors slid open, we bundled out and headed for the exit when I stopped. I could hear muffled crying from behind me. I spun round and put down my bags trying to find the source of the sobbing, I crept up to the desk in the corner of the lobby to find Ell curled up against the wall trying hard to cut off her crying. "Ell?" I whispered and she shot up spinning round as quickly as a bolt, she sighed when she saw it was me. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned, she swallowed,

"Well we were training a-and I missed the dummy with all of the knives, my tribute partner said I was useless and isn't going t-to ally with me, I'm going to b-be alone!" She started crying again and I hugged her,

"No you won't Ell, you have me." She pulled away and looked me in the eye,

"But you're a career, you can't."

"I will find a way to get away from them." I told her and she nodded,

"Ok but try to, for me." Ell's grey eyes looked straight at me and I smiled,

"I will." Suddenly there was a whistle and I spun round to see Dylan tapping his wrist pretending there was a watch there,

"Look, go I-I'll try and do more training here." Ell sighed but I grabbed her hands,

"No, come with us, take a break from training. We're going to the Capitol luxury beach, please come?" Ell's face lit up but then she frowned again,

"I can't swim." She blushed,

"I'll teach you, come on!" I ran back to Dylan and Ell ran back to her apartment to get her things. Dylan frowned,

"She's not coming with us is she?"

"Of course she is."

"Well ,whoopee." Dylan muttered sarcastically.

"Look do you have a problem with her?" I folded my arms. Dylan sighed,

"I just don't want you to leave me in the arena to go with her."

"I won't I'll stay with both of you, we could be a three, the fabulous three maybe?" I laughed nudging him and he smiled,

"I could get used to us being called that!"


	12. One last night

**A/N: I know I haven't updated for a while, sorry!**

Chapter 12:

It was almost dark when we arrived back at the apartments. It had been the best day, one of the happiest of my life as we didn't have to think about the games at all. We spent the day swimming the cool ocean (still not sure if it was artificial or not) but it felt like home where I would just jump off the pier and all my worries would disappear. We had the marvellous picnic of fish, bread, cheese and some grape juice to wash it down. Me and Dylan took it in turns to teach Ell to swim whilst the other would sunbathe. Ell was in fact scared of the water so it took longer than we expected but by the end of the day she could swim happily. We had a great day and I'd almost forgot about the games until we received a call from Finnick saying our break was over and we should go back to the apartments for some rest.

The elevator started to move and there was a cold, stony silence. Neither me, Dylan or Ell had any words to say. Finally Ell began, "So that's it? We might die tomorrow, it's our last night?" Dylan grunted and I hugged her,

"Don't worry we are going to be alive tomorrow." Was all I could say, I was too shattered to say anything else. The silence came over us again until the lift stopped and Ell stepped out, "Thanks guys, well I guess this is it." She smiled one last smile at us then turned back, her blonde curls swaying at her waist as she walked away. The doors closed again and Dylan turned to me, "Are we really going to ally with her? Think wisely Annie you're a career! They will aim for us, we'll be dead in minutes!" I sighed,

"I will find a way. Why do I have to be the one who always makes the choices?" Dylan frowned and the elevator arrived at floor four. I looked at Dylan for one final time. "See you in the hovercraft." He muttered and we shook hands like we did the first time we met. We both turned and walked away...

Once I was in my room, I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. It had dawned over me that this might be my last night of existence. What would Mother and Father do with me body in a wooden box, shipped over to District four? Olly... I had to do this for him, I felt in my pocket and clutched the fish pendant, it was the only thing that would keep me going. I sighed and stood up then walked over to the bathroom, I wanted to feel myself for one last night. I washed all the sea water out of my hair and chose the body gel that smelt like the one we used at home. I left my hair wet and strangely and selected a white blouse and some khaki shorts. I sat down looking into the distance; I still didn't feel like Annie Cresta, I guess I never will again. I thought about what would be happening at home, Mother would be making supper, Dad would be coming home from his work shift and Olly would be probably swimming or making nets. It was a normal day for them and I would do anything to go home, alive. I opened the door and walked out onto the balcony sitting right on the edge with my legs curled up to my body. I stared out at the gleaming lights of the capitol city, they couldn't wait for tomorrow, it sickened me how the Hunger Games were 'entertainment' for them, how they enjoyed watching our deaths. I heard the door click open behind me and Finnick sat down next to me, "Can't sleep?" He asked following my gaze out on the Capitol.

"Who would be able to sleep?" I muttered. Finnick grinned,

"I will do anything to make sure that you come out of there alive Annie."

"How?"

"I'll get you sponsors, just please don't get yourself into trouble with the careers, you are meant to stick with them Annie, it will keep you alive."

I frowned, "For a bit." Finnick sighed and he hugged me but not in the friendly way, in a way that someone would if they couldn't let go or be parted from. When he hugged me it reminded me of home. "It's ok Annie, it will be fine." He stroked my hair,

"But I'm so scared." I started to shake. I didn't want to die, I wanted to go back in time and make Dilly choose somebody else's name. I wanted to be home and swim with my friends, play with Olly. I just wanted to go home. Instead as Finnick held me, I remembered the memories that I had experienced, they were the strongest thing that I could hold onto and no one could take them away from me; making bread with Mother and smelling the fresh loaves, fishing with Father and accidently cutting my finger on the hook, arriving home after my birthday with my hair dripping and clutching an armful of presents, Olly giving me the fish pendant... "I know what it feels like, I can't believe I'm alive today." I looked into his eyes, they were shining but I could see them glistening with water. I sighed and Finnick let go of me, "Go to bed now Annie, you have a big day tomorrow." I kissed his cheek and his face turned stunned, I'm not that heartless am I? I walked back into the bedroom, what about Dylan? Not both of us would survive. I loved Dylan but not in the normal way, I loved him like a brother but Finnick? I think I was in love with him...

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, if you like it keep reviewing. Another chapter will some shortly... – Misty x**


	13. Believe in yourself

**A/N: Right, sorry I've only been updating once a week but because it's the holidays for me, I'll try and post a chapter once a day, maybe even two! Enjoy this chapter x**

Chapter 13

As I opened my eyes I immediately wanted to close them again. This is the day I had been dreading ever since my name was read out at the reapings. I sighed and hoisted myself onto my elbows glancing round the room. Everything seemed normal, the sunlight drifting in through the open blinds and the room was immaculate, no sight of the clothes I had left on the floor yesterday. The avox girl had been in. Over to the wardrobe was an outfit hung up by the door, it was a tight, black t-shirt, light brown, tight trousers, a thick, navy overall and some light, waterproof shoes. Looked like this would be what I would be wearing in the arena. I noticed that all of the clothes seemed quite light which was strange as Finnick had told me how his outfit weighed him down. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, sighing as I left the comfort and softness of the duvet I slowly staggered to the wardrobe not fully awake yet. In a few minutes I was fully dressed and found the clothes actually quite comfortable. They were specially made; the overall was outlined with a thermal layer of material but not too heavy, the leggings seemed waterproof and the shoes seemed perfect to swim in. But I didn't think there would be swimming, there hasn't been any for ages in the games. I tied my hair into a tight bun with a few curls falling down but I didn't care about my hair. I looked one last time in the mirror before saying goodbye to my old self before I would turn into a killing monster, I put the fish pendant round my neck then laid my bed and made the room the cleanest as possible for the avox girl.

As I walked into the breakfast room I was surprised to find that I was the first one there. I helped myself to as much as possible; it may be my final time eating the Capitols delicacies. Bread and jam, thick chicken broth, poached eggs, fried tomatoes and mushroom sauce were loaded onto my plate and I ate it up in minutes. As I poured orange juice into my glass, Dylan walked in, he was wearing the exact same outfit as me and nodded at me. I noticed that his face was a sickly white and green colour, seemed like I wasn't the only nervous one. He sat opposite me and sighed, "I can't believe your eating like that. Soon we'll be put off by our food in the arena." I swallowed and suddenly the food tasted like cardboard. Thanks Dylan. Soon Dilly and Finnick strolled in, Finnick smiled sweetly at me and helped himself to some egg. "Hurry up darlings, we have to be out very soon!" Dilly flustered around, "Have you got everything?" Me and Dylan nodded in usion. "Ok well chip chop anyway!" I decided not to eat the rest of my half full plate and put it to a side...

...

Me and Dylan are led to the rooftop by Dilly and Finnick. Suddenly a hovercraft is there before us. "Well I suppose this is goodbye." Dilly states, wiping a tear from her eye. She hugs me and Dylan lightly 'careful not to smudge her makeup'. Then Finnick shakes Dylan's hand and then mine but I see the look of sadness in his eyes and we look at each over one final time, "Believe in yourself." He whispers in my ear and then we are lead towards the hovercraft. Inside we find the tributes from 1, 2 and 3 all strapped up in huge metal chairs. Me and Ell share eye contact briefly before I'm lead to a chair, they strap me up so tightly I can barely breathe and the lady takes my arm, "What are you doing?" I ask her, "It's your tracker." She replies and injects something into my arm, I feel it go up my arm and shiver. In a brief period of time the hovercraft stops and we are lead off. Me and Dylan are split off and I nod at him a last time, peacekeepers take my arms and take me down a long narrow corridor to a door that says, "4 Female." I burst in and frown at the sight of the room; it is long and narrow with a clothing rack in one corner and a long narrow tube in the other. Sitting in a chair is Lila, I run into her open arms shaking with fear. "It's ok Annie, its ok." She rocks me like a baby and wipes a tear from my eye, "You can do it, you can get out." She kisses my forehead and makes sure my coat is done up properly, she feels the necklace in my pocket, takes it out and puts it round my neck. "Wear it with pride, people love you." Suddenly a countdown starts, a voice counting down from twenty seconds. I start to shake again then Lila walks me other to the tube. I stand in and Lila smiles a sad smile at me before stepping back. "Five, four, three, two, one." The countdown starts and the tube rises upwards, I'm in darkness for a few seconds but then there is a full burst of light. I find myself standing on a podium, the sky is grey and cloudy, in the distance is the cornucopia on an island, to my left are mountains with snowy blankets coating them and to my right is a huge forest. There are boats on the edge of the island that the podiums are on, running distance. But the island is surrounded by water, water everywhere. It looks rough and cold but I can cope. The sixty second countdown begins and I smile smugly to myself, this is my type of game...

**A/N: I'll try and put a chapter up tomorrow! Please keep reviewing! **


	14. What District Four tributes do best

**A/N: I know this will pretty obvious as it is a Hunger Games story but there will be killing in this story, only one person can win and we know as Annie is a victor that it will be her, just warning anyone who came across this story and expects it to be happy with marshmallows and rainbows and unicorns. Ok you probably all know that but I'm just saying. :D –Misty x**

Chapter 14

The countdown started, sixty seconds was all we had. I stared around, Dylan was five podiums away from me, Ell was directly next to him, Robyn was a few podiums away and so was Ash. Thirty seconds. I eyed up the cornucopia, there were a range of weapons and I could just see a spear with a long hook on the end, it would be perfect for both fishing and as a weapon. Ten seconds. I was panicking where would I run? Would I stick with Ash and Robyn? I would have to trust them; it may just keep me alive. Suddenly the gong sounded, everyone ran to the boats fighting and yelling. Ash and Robyn called Diamond and Mace and they all jumped into a boat and started rowing towards the Cornucopia. Another two boats set off and everyone else were left scrambling over the other two. I scanned the island, Ell was nowhere to be seen, she must have jumped in. Lucky we taught her to swim. It was only me and Dylan pondering on the island not fighting over boats, he winked at me, "Let's do what District four tributes do best." I smiled and we jumped off the island into the cold sea.

The water was freezing but I set my mind to achieve and swam strong strokes, pulling myself through the water I bobbed up and realised we were swimming directly behind the career boat; we swam and swam until we reached the island. "Good job Annie." Robyn smiled impressed, "Come on!" They ran to weapons and started to kill tributes as they arrived on the island "Grab as many supplies as you can Annie!" Robyn screamed and I bundled my arms with equipment shaking with shock as tributes fell at my feet. I picked up as much as I could and watched the killing scene, it was so quick but horrible. I spun around, Dylan ran towards me, "The girl from nine and the boy from six are dead." He gasped out of breath, I stared at him, "How could you kill them?" I asked shocked,

"I didn't! They jumped in the water after us, obviously believing that it was safe to swim." He gasped and I patted his back as he coughed.

"Ok, all the tributes have scampered. I've killed four." Ash stated, "I've killed two." Diamond piped in,

"I've killed one."

"So that's seven and Dylan's done two so nine are dead and fithteen remain good job guys." Ash congratulated us. "Now let's find a place to set up camp." We started to walk towards the mountains. "There's a pathway round here so we don't need the boat." Dylan exclaimed and we walked round, Ash started to sharpen his knives by scraping them together and I swallowed, he saw me and laughed slyly. He and Robyn started talking to each over whispering and often glancing back at us. Diamond shot me and unwanted look and Mace put his arm round her. The sky got darker and rumbling noises churned up, "It's going to rain, heavily." I frowned as I put my hand out and felt a drop fall.

"Well let's hurry then!" Diamond said in a voice as if I made it rain. We meandered until one of the mountains was in front of us.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Robyn took the rope out of the supply bag I was holding and attached a knife onto the end, she threw it high and hitched it into the snow on the top of the mountain. One by one we hauled onto the rope and pulled ourselves up, it wasn't that high but took a lot of strength. I helped pull Dylan up and Mace smiled, "Well at least we have a little view here, we can decide who will die next and see anybody who is trying to invade!" I suddenly heard water behind me, I spun around.

"A dam!" I shouted, me and Dylan shared a brief look. We knew this would be a perfect place to set up, we had a water source and could fish and swim. "Woah, a hidden dam in the middle of the mountains, but all this gushing of water hurts my ears. No way, Robyn?" Diamond persuaded Robyn,

"Hmm, yes I see what you mean, no this won't do." Robyn sighed, "Come on troop." I frowned but we couldn't say anything or we would be the next target. Back down the mountain we all went, Diamond slipped and got covered in snow, I had to bite my lip to stop laughing. She saw me – big mistake. She came right in front of my face, "Annie Cresta I will k-

"Stop it!" She was cut off by Robyn,

"We're not killing each over yet! We still have tributes to kill!" Diamond sighed and turned her back. "Let's set up camp in the forest, we can be hidden and perhaps surprise some tributes." Robyn took charge and led us all to the forest, I have to admit it was more peaceful than the dam but I still didn't feel safe, I guess I wouldn't ever again. The rain was falling heavily now, obviously controlled by the game makers. We placed down mats from the packs and set up a large pile of food, we all had two sleeping bags each and plenty of water. For the whole afternoon we arranged the camp and made sure everything was perfect, no one spoke. We were all too worn out to say anything. Finally Ash broke the silence, "Hey how about we set off late at night, to surprise tributes? Ah you know who would be easy to kill?!"

"Who?" We all asked,

"Um I think that girl, her names...um I think it's something like Ell?"

**A/N: Sorry if this chapters not as good as the others, I've been quite busy xx**


	15. Little Girl

Chapter 15

I walked around the campfire and sat on the mat next to Dylan who was staring into the dark sky above. Ash and Robyn were hunting – or trying to in the forest whilst Diamond and Mace were collecting water from the river. I nudged Dylan, "We have to stop them getting Ell, or distract them for the moment." I whispered looking around us in case anybody was eavesdropping. There was a pause until Dylan finally responded, "I don't know Annie, we have to protect ourselves as well." He sighed looking down at the ground, "We'll talk about this tomorrow." He lay down on his back and shut his eyes. I frowned and scuttled over to my mat, I lay down and looked up at the night sky, there were no stars, the only light we had was the campfire burning a few metres away from me. I can't really remember what happened next but I must have fallen asleep because I started dreaming...

_I was at home, I opened the front door of the house, the sun shone in and in the distance I could see the glimmering ocean. Suddenly I was swept back by a few children running by. They were all laughing, shouting and jumping down the pavement. I wished I could be that small, no worries just playing. A group of young girls came along; they looked around five to six year old. I stopped in my steps when I saw her though. Her skin looked as pale as a winter breath, her dark hair cascaded at her waist in curls and her eyes were the colour of emeralds. She was laughing with her friend and was wearing a long white dress that stopped just above her ankles. Even of her young age she looked like an angel. The way she looked so happy, no care in the world was the thing that made her remind me of myself when I was younger. I had never seen her before but could smell the lavender and jasmine as she run past..._

"Annie? Annie?" As I heard the voice I opened my eyes, instantly shielding them from the sunlight that was blazing down on me. Dylan was looking down on me, "We need to hurry, down to the river to wash or Robyn will be cross!" He offered me his hand and I took it standing up. We quickly jogged down to the river and washed, properly waking up. What did the dream mean? Who was this girl? I was confused out of my mind when I ran back to Dylan; he saw the expression on my face, "What is it?" He asked flicking his black hair out of his face, his green eyes studying me.

"No, don't worry." I sighed and we started to walk back to camp. Robyn's arms were crossed as we approached her,

"Annie, Dylan hurry up! We have to get started!" Diamond shot us filthy looks; she obviously wasn't in a good mood.

"Right, Mace, Diamond, Ash and I are going to try and find some tributes; you too go to the woods to hunt and remember to be back by sunset." Robyn looked us in the eyes until we shivered. They turned and went towards the dam and we sighed in relief. We started walking towards the main forest, time to explore this arena a bit more. I looked at Dylan, although we had been in each other's company for the last few weeks, I still didn't properly know him. "Tell me about yourself." I nudged him and a small smile appeared on his face,

"Why are you asking?" He asked suspiciously with a smirk on his face.

"I've known you for what seems like forever but I don't even know your favourite colour." This made him laugh,

"Its blue like the colour of the sea back at home." He sighed staring off into the distance,

"What about your family?" Dylan paused,

"I'm an orphan." Oh. I never knew, for a moment I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." Was all that came out, he shrugged,

"Don't worry; I lived in the orphanage back home. I only had a few years until I could get out and take my sister to live somewhere where we could be happy." There was so much I didn't know about this boy. "What about your sister?" He grinned,

"She's the only person I have left and she's the reason that I'm coming home." I suddenly felt so guilty all I had at home is all Dylan wanted a proper family and if he dies in this arena then that little girl at home who was waiting for her brother to come home would be alone forever. I was about to ask her name but suddenly the canon boomed...

I started praying that it wasn't Ell, that is was another tribute that Ash and Robyn had killed. But I guess we wouldn't find out until tonight. I shrugged at Dylan and we started to walk further into the forest, "Try not to get lost." I warned him and he nodded. Someone had just died and I had no idea who it was, I didn't had time to think about it though as another canon boomed, and another. "Three canons?!" Dylan's eyes widened.

"Something is wiping people out." I spun around and suddenly the trees started moving, not just in the wind but rapidly, nearly falling down. Leaves started swirling towards us as the winds blew up. "Dylan?!" I screamed and I saw his jaw drop.

"What is it?!" A figure suddenly appeared in the distance, she was trying to run but the wind was throwing her onto her back, she tried to stand up but kept collapsing as the wind fought her, "ELL!" I shouted and we ran towards her as the wind blew into our faces, trying to break us. It was the strongest of winds, dirt and leaves spinning in the air around us. We came beside her and helped her up and we all ran, or tried too. I found a strong tree and got the rope from my pocket, I tied it securely to the tree trunk and the other side around my waist, I pulled Ell and Dylan to the side. "Phew, wow thanks Annie!" Dylan gasped.

"Hey Ell! We have news for you." I started but Ell interrupted,

"Annie we have to get out of here!" She shouted,

"Buts in only a bit of wind, it will calm down." Dylan reassured her.

"No! It started when I was down by the river, it's a tornado and it's heading our way!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted and the last thing I remember was the tree being torn from the ground and us being flung into the centre of the tornado...


	16. Waking

**A/N: Hey here's the next chapter for you! Also make sure you check out XxStaryEyesxX one of my besties and she writes oneshots on fanfiction, check her out! – M **

Chapter 16

_Her eyes locked into mine, they shone brightly and she smiled a small smile, her eyes were so captivating. I didn't know why I hadn't seen her before; district four is one of those places where you know everybody who lives there. The sunlight reflected off her dark curls and she was shining, I was just about to speak but suddenly there was a rumble in the sky, lightning flashed and the rain began to pour as the clouds drew in. Her eyes turned from the emerald colour to a light, sad grey, she stopped shining and walked away slowly, her head down following her friends who still seemed to be skipping in the sunlight..._

As I slowly opened my eyes, I was blinded by the bright sun shining down, everything was blurry and I felt so dizzy. I didn't remember anything that happened but I did remember who I was with...

"Dylan?! Ell?!" I shouted, I heard a sudden groan then turned round to see Ell on the ground rubbing her forehead and Dylan on my other side his arm gushing with bright red blood. "Are you all ok?!" I looked frantically at Dylan's arm.

"Here." Ell came over and got a water bottle out of her belt and washed his arm as he winced in pain, she took a leaf from a nearby plant and bandaged his wounded arm. "Wow that's great Ell!" I said and Dylan grunted which was his way of thank you. Ell smiled,

"No problem, anyway you were unconscious for about a day, the girl from twelve and my district partner died.." Ell looked down.

"I'm so sorry Ell." I walked over and hugged her,

"No don't worry its not like he stuck up for me or anything."

I tried to change the subject, "So if two died today, three died in the tornado and nine in the bloodbath that's fourteen tributes dead, so ten remain." Ten. Just ten. Any of us could die any second, that was a scary thing about the games, and you never knew when it was your turn. "Hey, why don't we track down the careers and follow them, that way we can find all of their food and see who they're planning to kill next." Dylan sat up a bit, his face still in pain.

"That's a great idea Dylan, ok let's go! Can you run?" I asked him,

"Annie, I don't run on my arms if you might have not noticed." I let out a small laugh and we started to run, it didn't take long at all to find the careers, you just had to follow the screams. It seemed like they had just killed a tribute as the canon boomed, they were dropping like flies. "Nine left." I nodded at Ell. We had been walking for hours and the sun was beaming down on us, we didn't have any water or food and we wanted to collapse. Suddenly through the trees we came along a view of the dam. "Yes!" Dylan punched the air with his good arm and started to run towards it, we drank and washed ourselves with the icy water and acted like animals, but it was what we needed. We spent a bit of a time in their but soon decided we needed to move, I felt so refreshed and energised. In the distance ahead of us we could see the careers walking towards the mountains, so we followed. They set up camp in the trees, we were behind enough so they couldn't see us but we could see them. We found some trees a little while back and I pulled Ell and Dylan up and we set up our sleeping bags high up in the tree. We tied ourselves to the branches and slowly drifted off...

I opened my eyes, I didn't have any dreams about the little girl this time, I wonder why? I looked over and Ell wasn't there, Dylan was awake watching me. "Where's Ell?" I asked,

"She went to collect water from the dam." He replied yawning. I snuggled into his arms and he hugged me, he was a brother to me, I loved him but as a brother mostly because he reminded me of Olly. We stayed there for a long time before Ell came back with water, we drank it and shared the remaining crackers from Ell's bag for breakfast. "Ok lets get going!" We climbed down from the trees and packed up our things but suddenly a drop of rain fell onto my arm, but it didn't make it wet...it burned. "Ouch!" I jumped,

"What is it Annie?!" Ell and Dylan spun round.

"The rain! It burns!" I cried as more drops fell, we screamed and ran as the rain fell burning our skin, and no this wasn't little drops it was a proper rainstorm and I cried at my blistering burns all up my arms, a small cave suddenly came into my view and I ran into it pulling Ell and Dylan along. We panted as we sat against the walls of the cave, our faces were heavily burnt and we must have been a terrible sight. That's when I realised, I hadn't got any parachutes for the whole of the games so far, Finnick told me he would only get me something that I desperately needed, and now he would have teamed up with District three's mentor. "We need burn cream!" I said loud enough for the cameras to hear. "Please." But I was cut off because I suddenly heard blood curdling screams and I looked out of the cave, not getting my face out though and saw someone in the distance screaming as her burnt body fell to the floor, one career down...three to go...

**If you like it I'd love to hear reviews! x**


	17. Safe and Sound

Chapter 17

I woke to the sound of something falling on the floor next to me, I must have passed out, I felt so dizzy. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light and sat up, there was a small metal box in my view. "It's a parachute." I spun round and saw Ell awake, "Go on, open it." I unfastened the lid wincing as my fingers felt like they were ripping from the burns. Inside was a small pot, it was a clear coloured cream and it had a strong smell, strong enough for Dylan to wake up. "Ewww!" He sat up, "What is that smell?!" Ell shot him a look,

"Don't be a drama queen Dylan." She said hitting him lightly on the back of his head with a rucksack.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He responded rubbing his head.

"Now you are defiantly a drama queen!"

"You're a drama queen!"

"Don't be such a girl Dylan." Ell crossed her arms.

"You stop being a girl!"

"But I am a girl!"

"Shut up!" Dylan moaned.

"It's burn cream." I muttered under my breath.

"What?!" Ell and Dylan said in usion. I rubbed some of the cream onto a burn onto my hand and the pain suddenly ended.

"It works." I sighed relaxing. "Hey Dylan hows your arm?" I stared at it and I winced, it looked terrible. Too terrible to explain.

For a while we were applying the lotion onto the burns, rubbing eachovers backs and resting, apart from the burning rain, the games had been quite relaxing for us. That may have not been the case for others as we suddenly heard a canon. "Nine left." Ell said before I could, "So we're left, three careers and that means three more tributes in the arena." I sighed starting to stand up,

"Come on guys we need to find some food and water." I began to round up the remaining supplies; some crackers, beef, sleeping bags, a spear, two knives, a net and some cream. "Hey, where are we going to go?" Dylan looked up at me.

"Well the careers took the rest of the supplies didn't they? When me and Dylan were with them, they had loads of things, it was all in huge bags by the lake." I replied. Ell stood up, swung her bag over her back and walked to the cave entrance. "Where are you going?" Ell smiled,

"Well aren't we going to steal some of this stuff the careers have?"

* * *

We hid behind a large rock and I peeped out from the top, "I can see the pile alright there's no careers there either! They're more stupid than I thought."

"Hey I have a plan." Dylan spun around, "Annie you create some nets from the rope, we can set up traps in case a career was to come back, then we go one by one and steal one or two items, make it discreet so nobody notices... see? Simple!" Ell tied back her hair with a band on her wrist, her grey eyes were shining with excitement, "Let's go!"

A while later I had finished weaving the nets and Dylan set up some traps around the edge of the area. "Annie you go first." Ell nudged me. I slowly started to walk a light as I could up to the tent, it was large and canvas, dangerously close to the river. I picked up a large, heat relecting blanket and a large bag of apples. As I crept back I grinned, "That was easy!" Dylan patted me on the back, "Ok Ell?" She started to creep into the area, she was about halfway. The last thing I saw was her high blonde ponytail swaying and her determined face before we heard shouts. Suddenly the careers burst through the trees and Dylan pulled me back behind the rock. Ell got her foot stuck in the trap, "ANNIE! DYLAN, HELP!" We heard her screams,

"I'm going to get her!" I yelled,

"No Annie, you'll get yourself killed!" Dylan tried to pull me down.

"Sorry, but I can't leave her." I ran full speed to the scene, Ell reached her arms out for me, her face in a panicked expression but before I could an arrow flew through the air and straight into Ell's chest. I looked to where it was aimed from and threw spears directly at Ash and Mace. Robyn screamed as her team mates sank to the floor and I ran to Ell. She was on the floor, her arms cradling her knees. She looked like a small child who couldn't sleep. Her tear stained face looked up at me, "Annie." I brought her body up and winced as I pulled out the arrow, there was a lot of blood gushing from the wound, "Oh Ell!" I put her head on my knees and rocked her,

"Annie?" She said in a cracked voice,

"Yes?" I replied trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." This made me loose it, my tears fell onto Ell's face, and I cried hugging her tightly,

"I can't loose you yet Ell." And she let out a small smile,

"Make sure you or Dylan win, please, you have too."

"I'll try Ell, I really will." I stroked back her hair and she sighed.

"Ell, you will be safe when you leave, no more killing, no more sacrifice. You can sing, dance and be free, you can get away from the arena, whenever I see the stars in the night sky, they will remind me of how you shone so brightly, like a beam of hope. Ell you'll be fine." Tears started to slowly trickle down her face and then her eyes were motionless looking into the blue sky...

* * *

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

_Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift_


	18. A Life Spared

**A/N: Hey, thank you for all of the lovely people who have reviewed, it really means a lot to me! Sorry for updating late but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

**Please review!**

Chapter 18

The canon blasted. We carefully put Ell's body into the river, I closed her eyes with my fingers and we pushed her off into the rippling waves, she would of enjoyed the swimming like that day we all went out. We watched until her body was out of sight, I looked over to Dylan and saw his eyes were watering and his fists clenched. I hugged him and we cried together, we saw it coming; one of us would of have to die soon. Dylan wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "You killed them?" He said nodding over to the trees where the careers were.

"Yeah." I turned and suddenly jumped in front of Dylan. Robyn was looking at us through the trees, the bodies of Mace and Ash still next to her on the ground. She was crying and still managed to look like an angel, her expression made me want to weep. She looked so small and lost with the boys not beside her, she was on her own. "I-I'm so sorry." She wept and I was taken aback, "I didn't want t-to be like this, I don't want to kill."

"Then why did your careers kill her!" Dylan shouted loudly.

"We just wanted to go home." She said looking down to the floor.

"Come out here. NOW!" He screamed walking to the centre of the area. She walked over slowly and obviously frightened. Dylan looked so big and ferocious; I didn't recognise him anymore, even if he was doing this to the person who tried to kill me. Dylan grabbed a knife from the pile of weapons and aimed it at her neck; she winced and closed her eyes, ready to accept her death. They stayed in that position for a few moments before Dylan threw the knife onto the floor, "See that?! I don't kill, even if it is you!" He started to breathe heavily, "Leave, now. I can't bear to look at your face, you disgusting creature." Robyn turned and ran, tears streaming down her face as her life had just been spared. "Are you ok?" I turned to Dylan and he nodded sadly,

"Yeah, I think so."

"Let's get away from here."

...

We sat in front of the fire, hidden in the trees from the other side of the arena where Ell died. We had set up camp for the night. We'd been fishing and managed to catch some fish, I didn't know what kind but it was food, we were past the point of caring. Dylan spat out a bone and grunted. We were both still pretty shaken, it had been a long day of walking through the arena and with the things that had happened this morning, we were very upset. So I tried to take our mind off it, "Hey, you never finished telling me about your sister." I handed him another piece of bread, he smiled. I hadn't seen him smile all day, even if it was little, it was a smile. "What do you want to know about her?" He grinned, I smiled

"What's her name?"

"Blue, like the colour." He smiled as he said her name.

"What does she look like?"

"A bit like you, a bit like me, a bit like someone from District four." By that he obviously meant dark hair and green eyes, that's what most of the people in our District had but with bronze haired people as well, like Finnick...

"Who's left Annie?" Dylan murmured throwing sticks into the fire, we didn't need to worry about Robyn, she was obviously afraid of Dylan anyway.

"Um, well Robyn is for sure and who else?"

"The girl from seven I think." Dylan finished for me.

"Oh, I wonder where she is."

"Yeah and Robyn."

"She's probably trying to think of a plan to kill us."

I sighed and got into my sleeping bag, I turned round to look at Dylan who had his back to me and was looking into the distant sky, "Night."

"Night."

I was woken up by Dylan shouting, "ANNIE, RUN!" I looked from where he was looking to and was dazed, a giant pack of birds who looked slightly like eagles were heading for us, they had sharp beaks that I was sure would kill us. I quickly grabbed my bag and sleeping bag panicking, and we ran.

We ran through the trees and I tripped over a log twisting my ankle, I could only limp. The birds were the size of boulders and were flying straight for us. "Go on without me!" I yelled but Dylan, being the person he is shouted,

"No! I'm not going to leave you!" He hoisted me upright with my arm around his neck and helped me walk, but we were too slow. There was a dead end just in front of us, packed with trees that there were no gaps to get through. At the end Dylan spotted the tiniest gap and pushed me through quick enough, I just fit. Dylan was too tall and couldn't get through. "No!" I shouted,

"Don't worry, I'll find you!" He shouted back and ran in the opposite direction to get away from the birds. I waited for the birds to go after they had followed Dylan in the direction that he ran in and I prayed that I wouldn't hear a canon. I carefully squeezed back out of the hole and looked around me. There was no one in sight and it was dead quiet. I started to panic, where was Dylan? Would I ever see him again? "Dylan?" I called out but he didn't come. I sighed and limped on my way to the cornucopia, maybe he would be back there? My ankle was throbbing and I was starving, it was still early in the morning and I hadn't eaten since last night. Suddenly a parachute came down and dropped to the floor below me, I bent down and got it. Inside was a pie and it smelt delicious. I ate it with my hands, I didn't care but saved half for Dylan. I then found the cream that Finnick had sent me and I rubbed the last of it onto my ankle, to my surprise it felt much better, it still hurt but I could walk on it, the cream was amazing. I carried on walking, I knew I had to walk North, that's where the cornucopia was and the direction that Dylan was in. I was about to appear from the tree, the cornucopia in sight but I suddenly jumped behind some huge rocks, Dylan wasn't there but Robyn was, holding a sword in her hand...

**Please review, thanks for reading! x**


	19. Unexpected

Chapter 19

The sunlight streamed over the arena, filling it with light. Our eyes met. My breathing was heavy and my heart was beating like it never had before. From being a few feet away I could still see Robyn swallow nervously as she tightened her grip on the sword handle. I should have ran, I should have got away from her right at that second, but there was something gluing my feet to the ground. I stepped forwards shaking with rage, "Why her? Why Ell? Why didn't you kill me?" I managed to stutter between shakes. She stepped forward, "Because it was what we were told." Her response surprised me,

"What do you mean?"

"Our mentor told us that if you kill the friend, it makes it harder for you to cope, you'll be weaker." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You killed her to make me weaker?!" I bellowed at them.

"For goodness sake Annie the aim of the games is to kill!" I spun round and a figure emerged from the trees,

"Who was that?" I looked around.

"Me." A girl came out from the trees, she had jet black hair and dark eyes, as I looked into them I began to shake again.  
"Thank goodness Buena what took you so long?" Robyn waved.  
"What the heck?!" I cried,  
"Doing some business Robyn." The girl rolled her eyes, "Yep that's right Annie Cresta, district seven and two have joined forces, and look we have you." Buena snarled. It must have been a trick, Robyn must have been using her, and it was very unlikely for a career and district seven to collide. As the situation got even more confusing I wondered where Dylan was. And what was this business Buena had to do, was it to do with Dylan? But there was no time to think as Buena ran towards me and started to drag me. She punched my face and Robyn cheered but as I looked at her, I could see the fright in her eyes. As in Buena's her eyes were dark and stony like always. She started to beat me up, punching me and pulling me to the ground, I tried to punch her back or get up and run but she was too strong, so I screamed for Dylan and kept thinking that he'd come running through the trees and save me, but he didn't. She slit my arms with her knife until blood started to trickle down to the ground and she stood up, she kicked me on the floor repeatedly until I thought that I was going to die. It felt like my body was broken, all me bones crushed and all the blood drained out of me. That's when I was knocked out.

I felt water being poured over me. I opened my eyes slowly, I was lying on the ground by the river, and there was no sight of Robyn or Buena. I sat up carefully and looked around, my body still so sore. Dylan was sitting across from me, eating fish and bread – the bread obviously from the open parachute capsule next to him. "Oh hey Annie." He smiled such a comforting smile that I smiled back. "Are you ok?" He asked, passing me a piece of fish and bread.  
"Thanks, I think so. What happened?"  
"I was trying to find you, in the forest. Then I came across Robyn and that District seven girl beating you up, so I threw rocks in the distance and it was enough for them to run probably thinking it was food. Then I brought you here and cleaned you up then caught some fish to eat."  
"Oh." I paused, "Thanks, so it looked quite ruthless?"  
"Yeah definitely. You're lucky to be alive." There was silence as we ate for a time. Then I sighed,  
"Dylan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do – do you think that one of us would ever get out of here?"  
"I don't know, I think we both want to go back but I don't know who will." He shook his head sadly. Suddenly there was a voice, we got up and looked out from the cave being careful to not be seen. Robyn and Buena were in the distance, them both arguing about who should hunt and who should look after the equipment. "What?" I muttered confused.  
"Shhhh." Dylan brought a finger to his lip. After a few moments of arguing Buena left to hunt and Robyn sat on the ground running threads of grass through her fingers. Dylan started to walk out of the cave but I pulled him back, "What the heck are you doing?!" I whispered but with anger.  
"Annie, you were in the last battle scene, it's my turn." He chuckled slightly. "Look, I just want a chance to prove that I'm not so weak, I can do this." I looked into his eyes and they were shining so brightly, "I don't want you to get hurt again either." He persuaded.  
"Oh Dylan." My eyes watered. I knew what he was doing, I'd caught onto his plan, "Please don't do this."  
"I'm so sorry Annie but you can't stop me." He suddenly hugged me and I didn't want that moment to end, I felt safe with him by my side and I didn't want this to happen. We both knew that only one of us could get out but I didn't want it to come to people giving their lives for mine. "Here." He handed me a crumbled piece of paper, "I didn't have an item from home to take, so I wrote this for you in the Capitol. That was the thing I would take, read it – promise me you will. It will explain everything." His eyes watered ever so slightly, "See you on the other side Annie, Ell's probably waiting." He grinned and ran out of the cage towards Robyn. I watched, I know I shouldn't have and I can't even remember much of it. I was crying to much but the part I could vividly remember was Robyn holding the knife and Dylan's neck and him looking at me with those sad sea-green eyes.

**A/N: That might seem a bit dramatic but it had to happen Please review, it really helps me to improve or just to let me know that you're enjoying the story. Thanks x**


	20. A Letter

**A/N: I'd just like to thank the people who have read and reviewed, it means a lot J **

Chapter 20

Dear Annie,

I'm writing this in the apartments as I won't be able to in the games but I want you to read this. If I'm right you will be in the arena and I won't be there. You're probably wondering what has happened and I will explain everything in this letter.

Only one person can get out of the games, you know that means there is a chance that only one of us can get out alive. I won't be able to cope leaving the arena without you, knowing that I am leaving you behind. It has to happen Annie and there is nothing else that can, I'm just doing my job to help you get out alive even if it means letting Robyn or Ash kill me. I knew straight away when my name was called at the reaping that I would die, there would be no more destiny for me and of course I will fight in the games, I will try to stay alive but in the end if I have to I will die to keep you alive. I'm looking at the clock now and its 10:50, the night before the games. Me, you and Ell had a great day today, one I will remember until I finally fall but one of the reasons that I am writing this is because I need to ask you something.

If you get back alive, there is a greater chance that you will instead of me, I want you to find my sister. She will be at Seawater Orphanage in the north of District Four by the harbour. They will not let you take her away as you are not her family and I understand that your family will not want to take her back into your home. But I ask that you will be there for her, be the person she can talk to and take her to the sea, teach her to swim and fish – discover the wonders of the sea, tell her about me and the memories we shared when she is old enough to understand and be the memory of me for her. When she is old enough to go to the reapings don't let her take any teserae, it's not worth it. I just need to have the knowledge that she is safe and you two will stick together because she will need someone to talk to when she's older. I understand if it's too difficult but she's the reason why I'm still uncertain with what I'm going to do.

Thank you Annie and by the way, her name is Blue. Blue Neptunivous.

Dylan.


End file.
